Denial: A Trauma Center Fan Fiction
by GoldenScalpel
Summary: AngiexDerek  Angie and Derek are in denial about whom they love. What happens when Derek asks Angie out on a date?  OOOHHHHH  scandalous I AM NOT THE SOLE OWNER OF TRAUMA CENTER, NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH ATLUS. If i was, there would be trauma center 42.
1. Chapter 1

**Denial: A Trauma Center Fan Fiction**

_**hello everyone! this is my very first fan fiction! woohoo! right? yeah. i think so. this pretty much revolves around AngiexDerek ((swoons)) and their denial about their love for one another. psht. we all knew you guys like eachother. so just shut up and make out already. wow. you guys must think i'm a freak. haha. um... so yeah. please comment, rate, and subscribe! lol this isn't youtube... silly person. i'll attempt to elaborate this story as much as i can :) and in case you didn't notice, i'm just a *little* bit obsessed with trauma center. it's not like i'm actually in LOVE with derek... heh. heh. heh...**_

"Scalpel," Derek Stiles demanded, holding out his hand, his focus unwavering, eyes never leaving the patient.

Angie handed him the scalpel, her eyes watching the monitor. Their hands brushed for a moment, sending a short burst of energy, sending the silent message of trust, and making Angie and Derek blush slightly, but it went unnoticed. After a few seconds, the patient's vitals were recovered.

They both sighed with relief as Derek began to stuture the patient.

"Nice work, Dr. Stiles," Angie complimented, as they began to make their way to the break room.

"Thank you. But I wouldn't be able to do this with my amazing assistant." Derek smirked. Blood rushed to Angie's face, as she smiled secretly to herself.

They reached the break room and Derek brewed a pot of coffee and added creamer and sugar, to make the bitter liquids taste better. He poured them into two ceramic mugs then handed one to Angie.

Angie smiled and took of sip of the steaming caramel colored liquid.

"Thank you Dr. Stiles."

"I told you, call me Derek," Derek reminded gently.

"Yo, Derek!" a voice called from the hall. A blonde surgeon wearing teal scrubs bounded towards him and began to fluff Derek's already disastrous hair-do.

"Hey, Tyler," Derek said brightly, giving his best friend a small fist-bump, "Where's Leslie?"

"She's coming right now," Tyler said as his girlfriend stepped into the room.

"Derek! Angie!" Leslie smiled in her Leslie-like manner.

"Hey, Leslie," Derek and Angie said in unison.

"Ooh! Coffee!" Leslie squealed pouring her own mug of the drink. "Mmm," she sighed happily, while taking a sip, "Who made it?"

"Dr. Sti- I mean, Derek," Angie explained, blushing, as she caught herself.

Leslie nodded and continued to sip her drink as an awkward silence settled in the room.

"So are you guys like...official now? It's been a year now, and..." Tyler asked, breaking the silence that had settled awkwardly in the room.

"Tyler!" Leslie scolded, slightly aghast at her boyfriend's bluntness.

"Excuse me?" Angie scoffed, placing her finished coffee in the stainless steel sink, "You're so delusional Dr. Chase. That would never happen." She walked out of the room quickly and tore down the hallway before anyone could stop her.

Leslie shot Tyler a glare and sighed before running after Angie.

"Women..." Tyler muttered, shaking his head. Derek sighed and stared into his coffee.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Tyler, punching Derek lightly on the shoulder, hoping he wouldn't be offended by his foolish actions.

"Nothing," Derek attempted to assure, forcing a smirk.

"Dude," Tyler prodded, punching Derek in the shoulder once again.

"Seriously, it's nothing," Derek placed his empty mug in the sink next to Angie's and walked out of the room.

"Women..." Tyler mumbled, shaking his head once more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek walked down the quiet halls of Caduceus, trying to decipher Angie's confusing messages.

_"But it's so perfe-"_

_ "Leslie!"_

Small snippets of a conversation were being heard from the door next to Derek's office.

_Angie..._ He thought, placing his ear on the door to listen to the conversation.

_"Are you sure you don't like him?"_

_ "Yes! He's just my colleague! Besides if I liked him, which I do __**not**__, I wouldn't tell him anyways because he probably likes someone else, and I would rather keep my work and private life seperate."_

_ "But Angie-"_

_ "I need to go start my rounds."_

The door opened suddenly before Derek could even process what had occurred, and nearly smashed him on the wall. Angie spotted him and turned slightly crimson in the cheeks.

"Dr. Stiles," she said curtly before turning away, with files in her arms.

Leslie walked out of Angie's office, spotting Derek, shot him a look of pity and went to go find Dr. Chase.

Derek went into his office and laid on the couch, feeling a sudden wash of fatigue; the Healing Touch that he had used during the operation was clearly quite a taxation on his energy. An odd feeling began to spread through out his body; heart feeling heavier by the moment. It almost felt like... disappointment. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_I don't like Angie... right? _He asked himself, trying to ease the confusion in his mind, _I mean if I did like her, why am I so afraid to ask her out? _More thoughts conflicting one another began to swirl in his muddled subconscious until he fell asleep, thinking about the mysterious nurse with a small, sweet smile upon his lips.

_**phew! chapter 1 done! success! I don't really do much in my life, (i'm only in middle school so i have plenty of time in my hands), so i'll be updating this quite frequently! i wonder if you think i'm a freak... if you do, you're so right. :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dr. Stiles, you need to wake up!"

Derek groaned in protest, burying himself deeper into the couch, ignoring the person attempting to wake him up.

"Dr. Stiles!" Angie snapped.

"Akk.." Derek gurgled, falling off the couch and landing on his back, caramel hair even more disheveled than usual and black wire rimmed glasses askew.

"Nice Job, Dr. Stiles," Angie laughed helping him up from the ground. Their eyes met, sending a rush through them and making both of them blush, slightly.

They stood, holding each others' hands and looking intently into each others' eyes. Leaning in, their hearts beating wildly, Angie caught her breath, and Derek smiled.

_I love you._

Those words, three simple words, so simple to utter, were being momentarily interrupted. By Tyler.

"Yeah! Okay! Leslie! I got it!" he muttered, as Leslie prodded him into Derek's office.

Angie and Derek leaped apart, facing burning.

_Tyler! Really? Now?_ Derek thought, wanting to punch him in the face.

_What the hell just almost happened? _Angie asked herself, with a horrified expression.

Tyler's lips curled into a mischevious smirk, seeing their enflamed faces.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Angie and Derek began to shout at once, hopelessly attempting to protest against Tyler's amused expression.

"No way! It's not like I would kiss Dr. Stiles or anything like that! He's just my colleague and I'm his assistant!" Angie refuted, mentally slapping herself for the foolish choice of words.

"Tyler! I swear! We weren't gonna make out or anything!" Derek rambled, feeling like an idiot for the words that had rolled off his tongue.

"I-I need to...go make my rounds!" Angie stuttured, dashing out of the room, her face as red as a tomato.

_"You obviously like her, Stiles! Just ask her out!"_

Angie paused and made her way back slowly to Derek's office, trying to hear as much of the conversation as possible.

_"No I don't! And I'm not going to ask her out! What are we in? Middle School? No way in hell that's ever gonna happen!"_

_ "You said that you were gonna focus on your studies until you became a surgeon! And guess what? Now you __**are! **__Just ask her out, dammit! _

_ "But if I did, she would just say __**no**__!"_

Angie looked confused, and was soon hit with realization.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Because I overheard her and Leslie talk and Angie pretty much said that she likes to keep her private and work life separate..."_ Derek sighed, and Angie put her hand to her heart, feeling slightly melodramatic and silly when she did.

_If you did ask, I would say yes..._ Angie thought.

_"You know what man, just forget what you heart and just ask her."_

_ "I should but-"_

_ "If you don't I'm going to ask her __**for you**__."_

_ "Tyler!"_

_ "I'm dead serious. You've missed your chance with all these other chicks in college so I'm not letting you miss out on this one."_

The room fell silent and all Angie could hear was her heart beating quickly and nervously, as she strained to hear Derek's answer.

_"Fine."_

Angie nearly fainted and grew deaf from the giant "Woo-Hoo!" that erupted from the office.

"_Atta-boy! Now, go ask her!"_

_ "Now?" _

_ Now? _Angie thought, hyperventilating.

_"Now."_

Angie was nearly crushed by the door as it swung open suddenly, and she squealed as she move away just in time.

"Dr. Stiles,' she said, regaining her composure and fixing her dress.

"I told you, you can call me Derek," Derek smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. Tyler nudged him gently and Derek coughed awkwardly.

"Um... I was wondering... if... you would you know want to hang out with me, tonight. After work. If you're not doing anything of course! But you now as friends, because you know, if it wasnt as friends, that would be awkward you know." Derek rambled, a habit he had when he was nervous.

"Sure!" Angie squeaked. "Um, I mean sure." she said clearing her throat.

"I'll pick you up around eight-ish?" Derek asked, wringing his shaking hands.

"Eight-ish" Angie smiled. She walked away, leaving Tyler and Derek to themselves.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! What am I gonna do?" Derek grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and began to shake him violently.

"Woah, bro, you gotta learn to _relax_." Tyler said, grabbing Derek's hands and put them out of his bubble, "Didn't your mother ever teach you hands off other people?"

"How am I supposed to _relax_ if I've never been on a _freakin' date_?'

"Woah, woah woah, _what_?" Tyler burst out into laughter, only to receive a glare from Derek in return.

"Seriously man, I need your help." Derek pleaded, looking helplessly pathetic.

"Fine, Leslie and I'll come along. We'll take our ladies bowling or something low pressure."

Derek sighed, relieved, "Thanks Tyler. I really owe you one."

"Yeah. You do," Tyler laughed, patting Derek in the back. "I'm gonna go tell Leslie and _Angie_ the plan." He left, laughing and shaking his head.

Derek sighed as he went back into his office and laid down on the couch.

_This is either going to be a giant mess or the best night of my life. _He thought before he fell back into a deep slumber once again.


End file.
